Misled Intentions
by geminigrrl
Summary: Oliver Wood likes a fellow Gryffindor, but thanks to unintended ears and nosy friends her identity has been muddled. Everyone as their guesses as to who she is, but Oliver's not telling. Will he or won't he?
1. Who?

**Disclaimer:**I don't any of the characters, except for the ones that I have obviously created myself. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** I've obviously taken liberties with this story; I hope I don't offend anyone because that's not my intent. Also, I welcome constructive criticism, but if you have to flame me, please don't swear! That is totally inappropriate as I am sure there are better ways of getting your views and opinions voiced.

**Chapter 1**

The hours between the last class of the afternoon and dinner usually found the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry almost completely deserted. The students rarely used these hours to study within its walls, opting instead to lounge around their respective common rooms to unwind or catch up with their friends. Madame Pince, the librarian, didn't mind. If there were two or no students at all, it didn't matter; what did matter was that the library remained quiet, as one should.

A short and very pretty first-year tried not to fail Madame Pince's objective as she quietly weaved her way through the shelves of the library. As always, the library was lit brightly, but Lavender Brown couldn't help but shiver. Although she loved Hogwarts, she didn't care much for its library. It reminded her of something that belonged in a horror movie, which probably explained why she always put off coming here unless it was absolutely necessary!

Her trip at the moment was of such circumstances. She had slacked off on her homework from Charms and was now paying the price. Professor Flitwick had assigned them to research the Levitating Charm they were now studying (due a week later) and she had put it off for the day before it was due!

"I really should do better," Lavender now muttered to herself, "Mum and Daddy will be furious if they find out my schoolwork is lacking. And then, where will I be? Without an allowance and the latest magazines and fashions, that's where!" She shivered again, clearly disturbed by the possibility of losing such a privilege.

She made her way towards the back of the vast library where she knew the books she needed would be, for Hermione Granger had told her countless times during the week. Hermione, another first-year, was as bossy as she was brilliant. She had gotten done with it the day it had been assigned; her parchment had also been a page longer than necessary.

Pushing this thought angrily away, Lavender continued towards the back of the room. She had just turned the corner of one shelf when the sound of voices murmuring caught her ears.

"So, who is it?" one of the voices asked in a hushed tone.

Curious, Lavender quickly concealed herself behind the shelf and peeked out. She almost gasped in delight when she discovered Oliver Wood sitting at a table with George and Fred Weasley.

Ask any girl in Hogwarts, whether a first-year or seventh-year, who the hottest guy in school was, and the majority would answer Oliver Wood, a fifth-year who also happened to be captain of the Gryffindor House team. And how could he not be? He was tall and muscular-no doubt benefits from playing the rough sport of Quidditch-and had the dangerous combination of a dreamy Scottish accent and deep brown eyes that made any girl melt. He was a very handsome, albeit clueless, wizard who never seemed to notice the scores of girls that openly stared and drooled at him. It was a great topic the rest of the Qudditch team used to tease him.

And here he was, right in front of Lavender, talking about something of the utmost urgency, judging by the hushed tones between the three. She inched forward a bit and strained her ears to listen.

"…liked her for a long time now…" Oliver was now saying, gesturing wildly to the Weasly twins, "…I just haven't had the courage…she's best friends with-" His voice suddenly dropped and to her disappointment, Lavender couldn't hear who the object of his affection apparently hung out with.

"Who?" One of the twins-George or Fred, she wasn't entirely sure- demanded. She strained her ears harder, very much wanting to hear the reply.

Lavender leaned forward, hearing Oliver groan in exasperation. "Gwen Beaumont," he answered, just a bit louder.

Ignoring the muffled laughter by the twins, Lavender quickly turned on her heel and hurried from the library. She all but ran back to the Gryffindor common room and burst through the portrait hole and wildly looked around. She had important news and needed to share it with her best friend, Parvati Patil. But first, she needed to know who Gwen Beaumont's best friend was! Her eyes fell on a pair of older girls, but more importantly, older girls who also happened to be on the Quidditch House team!

Almost a bit hesitant, but full of purpose, Lavender strode over. "Hello," she greeted.

Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet glanced back at her. "Hello, Lavender," they greeted, smiling.

"What can we do for you?" Katie asked. She always tried to be friendly to the first-year students, remembering how terrifying her first time at Hogwarts had been.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where Gwen Beaumont is?" Lavender asked, hoping she didn't sound too nosy, "And, her best friend…oh, dear! I forgot her name!"

Alicia, a third-year, raised a puzzled eyebrow. "You mean Vanessa Young?" she asked. It surprised her that Lavender didn't know about Vanessa; the latter was easily one of the prettiest girls in school.

Lavender's face lit up. "That's her!" she exclaimed, turning away, "Thanks!" She quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"Wait!" Katie called after her, "We didn't tell you-" She stopped when she realized it was too late. She turned back to Alicia, who was looking just as confused as she. "Weird, that one," she commented.

Alicia nodded. "Totally," she agreed.

* * *

Oliver glared at the twins as they laughed behind their hands. He didn't know what possessed him to tell Fred and George his most guarded secret, but looking at them now made him regret it!

"Will you two be quiet?" he now muttered to them, his eyes glancing around for any signs of Madame Pince, "You know what'll happen if Pinch catches us!"

Fred and George continued laughing until tears streamed down their cheeks. Only when they were gasping for air did they stop to catch their breaths.

"Vanessa Young only happens to be one of the prettiest girls in our year, not to mention the entire school," Fred began, holding his aching sides. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yet, you're in love with her best friend!" George finished, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He had nothing against Gwen Beaumont; in fact, she was a really great girl, very smart and friendly. And she was pretty….just not at the same level as her friend.

Oliver looked confused. "Vanessa is alright," he admitted, "I just think…never mind. Anyway, are you going to help me or not?" He looked expectantly at his friends.

Fred and George looked at one another. "What do we do?" they asked, grinning


	2. Fred & George the Spies

**Disclaimer:**See previous chapter

**Chapter 2**

Gwen Beaumont stared at the running figure heading for her and shook her head. "What did you do this time, Van?" she asked her best friend, even as aforementioned friend grabbed her by the arm. Gwen laughed as she felt herself being dragged along.

Vanessa Young flashed her a brilliant smile. "Who, me? Do something?" she answered, feigning innocence, "You have lost your mind if you think I would do anything to break the precious rules of Hogwarts!" Her steps faltered when a sudden angry shout drifted along the corridor. "In any case, we should 'am-scray' before we, innocent bystanders that we are, get blamed!" she added, good-naturedly.

Gwen just laughed again, not bothering to glance over her shoulder to inspect whatever damage Van had done this time, for her friend loved to play gags on the unsuspecting school staff. Another angry shout sounded and Gwen guessed it to be Filch, the school caretaker, who was making all the noise. It was Filch that was usually the brunt of the gags, for Vanessa loved to torment the grumpy old man.

Only when they were safely on the main floor did she turn to her friend. "Don't even tell me what you did to Filch this time!" she exclaimed, "I don't want to be labeled an accessory!"

At this, Vanessa burst into laughter. "It was even more brilliant than the last time, Gwen!" she exclaimed, beaming with pride, "You should've seen it! I took this rope and bucket and-"

Gwen immediately clapped her hands over her ears. "La-la-la!" she said loudly, earning her strange looks from several students roaming the halls, "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" She looked pointedly at her friend.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You are so boring sometimes, Gwen!" she complained, but not unkindly. She firmly tugged her hands away from her ears. "Now, come on!" she added, tugging this time on her arm, "Let's go outside while the sun's still shining. I've got to read the letter Mum sent me this morning."

As she followed her, Gwen asked, "You haven't read it yet?"

To which, Vanessa stuck her tongue out in answer.

Watching the two girls hurrying down the hall wouldn't be something unusual in a school such as Hogwarts. Students were always hurrying down the halls, scurrying to classes, racing to meals in the Great Hall. It wasn't very uncommon. What was uncommon about these girls, these best friends, was the unlikeness they displayed.

Vanessa Young was tall, lithe and very attractive. Though she was only a fifth-year student, she easily had the attention of every boy in the school, regardless of their age or level. Some thought she was part vela, a beautiful magical creature that made men fall in love instantly. Vanessa laughed at such a notion, but never explained that she was merely the daughter of a very successful Muggle-lawyer who happened to marry a witch. From it, she had been bestowed with silky, shiny blonde hair that softly fell around her shoulders and enchanting hazel eyes that never failed to make the boys stutter. She had the looks and grace of a model, but the mesmerizing laugh of a fairy. She was smart, too, which only added to the long list of things for the other girls to be envious of.

As Vanessa was blonde, Gwen was almost the very definition of dark. Her hair was the color of the night at midnight and fell in a black sheet down to her back. Her eyes were of the deepest brown, which at glance, was often mistook for black, and her skin took on the hue of her half-Japanese, half-English heritage: not too white, but just the right amount of brown mixed in. She stood almost head-to-head with Vanessa, but lacked about two inches less than her well-endowed friend. But that didn't deter her personality of being a very well-adjusted, happy and friendly person.

She knew everyone considered Vanessa to be one of the prettiest girls in school; heck, she freely admitted, too. It didn't bother her as some might think, for she and Vanessa had been best friends since they were babies. They knew each other inside and out and what one lacked, the other made up for it. They were two halves of a circle as friends went and Gwen was grateful that she was blessed to have Vanessa.

They soon found themselves out on the school grounds where Vanessa led them to a nearby tree. It was the usual tree they went to when weather permitted, to sit under and study or just goof around. It was their tree, something they had decided way back during their first year.

As they approached the tree, they were suddenly aware of someone following them. Almost instantly, they both slowed their steps, their ears tuned into the very soft footsteps behind them.

Gwen turned first. "George! Fred!" she exclaimed, startling the two redheads a few feet behind, "Just what are you two doing?" She stared at them, her eyebrow arched and her hands on her hips.

Vanessa came to stand beside her. "Up to mischief, no doubt!" she added, wryly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, tell me, boys," she added, "What made you venture outdoors today? You two are usually holed up in your dormitory concocting some strange gag or another." They were notorious for their practical jokes, but preferred to execute them against their fellow classmates.

The Weasley twins glanced at one another. They seemed speechless for a moment, then began to grin. "We heard about the little…commotion in Filch's office," Fred explained, "And since we didn't have anything to do with it…" He trailed off.

"We knew it had to have been you, Vanessa," George finished. Fred nodded in agreement. "So what was it this time?" He looked eagerly at her, the mischief positively making his eyes glow.

Vanessa shook her head at him. "You two have your secrets and I have mine," she declared, turning on her heel and beginning to walk once more, hoping they would leave. Since school had started and their workloads doubled, Vanessa really valued her time with Gwen.

Instead, Fred and George followed them to their tree. "So, do you guys come here often?" Fred asked with a playful wink.

The girls looked at one another, unsure if he was joking or using a pick-up line. "Well, yeah," Gwen answered slowly. She looked questioningly at her best friend, who only shrugged.

"What happens when it snows or rains?" George wanted to know.

Gwen stared at him for a minute. Was he genuinely interested in knowing? "Well, there's always the common room or our dormitory," she answered, suddenly getting suspicious, "Why?"

George put up his hands. "Whoa! Just curious, Gwen!" he answered, backing up a bit, "Down, girl!" He just laughed when she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Vanessa interrupted, "I have a letter to read…in private!" She added quickly, when she saw the twins' mouths open to protest.

"But, Gwen is here, so it won't be private!" Fred argued.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Private from you!" she answered, shooing them away.

After much bellyaching and mock protests, the twins finally went on their way. Gwen watched them for awhile and waited until they had disappeared back into the castle before saying, "They're up to something, Van. I _know_ it!"

* * *

Oliver was eagerly waiting in the Gryffindor common room when the twins finally arrived. Almost immediately, he swooped down on them, demanding, "Well, did you ask her?"

George backed up. "Whoa! What is this?" he exclaimed, "Attack the Weasley Twins Day?"

Oliver snickered. "There are plenty of reasons and people to start that tradition!" he joked.

Fred nodded. "He does have a point," he agreed, thinking back to all the jokes and gags they'd played on people. George groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So?" Oliver prompted, "Did you ask her about me?"

"These things take time, Oliver!" Fred answered, leading him over to a vacated chair, "We had a hard enough time finding out where she hangs out most of the time!"

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped when someone asked, "Find out where 'who' hangs out?"

All three turned and immediately clammed up when they saw the team's three Chasers standing there.

Katie Bell, who had asked the question, looked curiously at the three of them. "What's going on?" she asked.

All three shook their heads. "Nothing," they answered in unison, which only furthered their appearance of guilt.

Angelina Johnson grinned. "It looks to me like you three are up to something," she teased.

Oliver glanced at the twins, who only glanced back. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, "Was there something you wanted?"

Alicia Spinnet grinned. "Yeah," she replied, "We want to know who you are talking about and which one of you likes her!" The three girls all interestedly leaned in towards them.

Oliver suddenly felt the room grow warm. "What makes you say that?" he croaked.

Angelina giggled. "Ah, so it's you, Oliver!" she said, triumphantly. Sometimes boys were so easy to read. "Come on, tell us!" she urged, "Who's captured the heart of our very own heartthrob?" She giggled again, while the other two grinned.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Oliver said, getting to his feet, "I have to go now." And with that, he all but ran up to his dormitory, watched closely by his friends.

The three girls turned on the twins. "Talk!" they demanded.

Fred and George swallowed hard. They glanced nervously at one another, then was further saved when someone entered the common room, thus distracting the Chasers. They used the opportunity to also make a run for the safety of their room.

"We'll make you all talk sooner or later!" Katie called up after them, smiling.

They broke into fits of laughter.


	3. The Hogwarts Network

**Chapter 3**

If there was anything to be said about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (other than its reputation of being an exceptional school, of course), it was that news, good or bad, traveled fast. Everyone, including the professors, admitted that once news was started in that network of whispers and overheard conversations, there just was no stopping it from spreading.

Such was the case of Oliver Wood's love life.

Once Lavendar Brown had bestowed the knowledge of the Gryffindor's crush to her best friend, Pavarti Patil, she had in turn passed on the little tidbit to her twin Padma, who just so happened to be sorted into Ravenclaw. It was only a matter of time before all of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were aware of whom Oliver Wood pined after, thanks to the Patil twins.

But, like any bit of juicy gossip, it didn't end there.

No, there was the fact that the Weasley twins, who had been first privy to the information, were still trying to gather information for their friend, unaware that they were being closely watched by the three Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The girls' speculations were not unnoticed or unheard as they contemplated in the halls of the school.

But, like any bit of juicy gossip, the facts were misinterpreted and jumbled.

By the time the entire student body had received the news, Oliver Wood supposedly fancied five different girls, all from different Houses and different years.

* * *

Gwen Beaumont happened to be in the library when she received the news.

She had holed herself up in a small and cozy corner of the library, intent on using her free hour to research for her History of Magic essay. She'd just turned the page of a fascinating paragraph when a small cough interrupted her concentration.

Mischa Owen stood beside her chair, her face flushed and lit with excitement. She was fairly bouncing on her toes as her eyes looked eagerly upon Gwen. Behind her, three girls stood, their expressions oddly similar.

"Hello, Mischa," Gwen greeted, closing the book after marking it with a bookmark. She didn't know Mischa very well, but did have her in some of her classes.

Mischa rushed forward without a greeting. "We have the most delicious news, Gwen!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. She clutched Gwen's arm, making the latter flinch involuntarily.

"News?" Gwen repeated. She looked warily at Mischa and the others. Judging by their expressions, she surmised that it wasn't "news" they wanted to share, but gossip. She inwardly sighed.

"Well," Mischa began, eagerly, "We just overheard this conversation in the girls' lavatory. And, it comes from a very reliable source, mind you. Although, I don't think we were supposed to hear this, now that I think of it. But, you know how lavatories are; so big and spacious and echoing everything so it can't be helped but be overheard!"

Gwen sat patiently as Mischa rambled on, until one of her friends deftly nudged her in the side.

"I'm getting to it, Marianne!" Mischa snapped, glaring at her friend. She turned back to Gwen. "Anyway," she continued, "like I said. We overheard Milly Stratford telling Gretchen Bricklayer that she had heard from Stacey Millwater that Oliver Wood has a crush on Vanessa!"

It took a moment for the information to register in Gwen's brain. She sat there, shocked, her reaction being scrutinized by Mischa and her cronies. Her mind raced over the fact that Oliver Wood, one of the most handsome guys at school, fancied her best friend!

Gwen jumped to her feet. "I have to go," she abruptly announced, even as the book in her lap fell to the floor. She began to gather her stuff, hastily shoving parchment and quills into her bag. "Bye! And, uh…thanks, I guess!" she called back to Mischa and the others, as she rushed towards the exit. She was so focused upon the news she'd just received that she did not notice the disappointed looks on the other girls' faces.

_This is insane!_Gwen thought to herself, as she pushed open the doors from the library and into the hallway. She stopped for a moment to let several students pass by her, then plunged into the steady stream of moving bodies headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Only when she was well on her way did she allow her thoughts to continue. _Oliver Wood! Bloody hell!_She chuckled to herself, imagining the shock that was sure to hit her best friend.

She was lost in her thoughts when she turned the corner of the hallway and plowed straight into another student. For a moment she teetered on her toes, desperately fighting to keep her balance, when she felt two very strong hands grip her firmly around her forearms.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" she heard someone ask, even as her eyes focused on a very broad, very male, chest. It took her a moment to register that the voice belonged to the steady pair of hands that kept her from falling, and that it was quite accented.

Gwen glanced up, until she found herself staring into a pair of intensely blue eyes. She was so surprised, that she could not speak. She managed a very jumbled, "Huh?" and continued to dumbly stare.

Oliver Wood chuckled. "I asked if you were alright," he said, his Scottish accent rolling off his tongue, "Although from the look of it, I'd say you're a bit dazed."

Gwen blinked a few times before finally shaking her head. "Yeah," she finally answered, "I'm fine. Sorry." She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked again, sounding very concerned.

She sheepishly smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm sure," she replied, embarrassed. She suddenly remembered that he was still holding her arms. "Uh, you can let go now," she added, slightly moving her arms.

It was Oliver's turn to dumbly blink. He quickly let go of her, as if her skin was on fire. "Oh, right," he said, slightly flushing red. His eyes avoided hers for a moment, then quickly spotted her fallen bag. "Uh, here," he added, swooping down to pick it up, then handing it to her.

"Thanks," Gwen said, smiling. Was it just her or was Oliver Wood acting nervous?

"Can I…Can I help you carry your things to…wherever it was you were headed to?" he asked, the last part of the sentence coming out as a whoosh of breath.

"Um, no. That's okay," Gwen answered, "I was just heading towards the Gryffindor common room." _To tell my best friend that you fancy her!_She added silently.

Oliver slightly smiled. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, "I was heading there myself."

Gwen paused for a moment, wanting to point out that he'd been, in fact, headed in the opposite direction, but stopped herself. Oliver was acting a bit nervous, but then again, she didn't know him well enough to observe if this was normal for him. Instead, she said, "Sure."

They walked along the corridor in silence for a moment, not unnoticed by the other students that also occupied the hallway. Gwen could see Oliver glancing at her every few seconds, which was amusing and curious at the same time. A few times he opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it in an afterthought.

Gwen finally struck up her own courage to ask, "So, how's the Quidditch season looking for Gryffindor?"

Oliver looked taken aback. "You follow Quidditch?" he asked.

Gwen shrugged. "My younger brother is a big fan of Puddlemere United," she replied, "It's all he talks about whenever we're together for holiday."

Oliver looked slightly impressed. "I know we could get the Cup if we'd only find a decent Seeker," he said, "Our reserve flies decent, but his eye could be sharper."

Gwen laughed. "That, and his eye seems to be more focused on the female population of the school," she answered, a bit teasingly.

The Keeper was startled into silence. "Is that why he never seems to be looking in the right direction?" he asked, clearing lost on the thought. He shook his head. "I'll be having a word with him, then," he added.

"I'm sure you will," she murmured, then laughed at his puzzled look. "Rumor has it you're a bit…obsessed with winning the Quidditch Cup, and the sport itself," she explained.

"Is there now?" he replied, although looking none too surprised. When she nodded, he slightly shrugged. "I suppose," he allowed, "although I'd need an unbiased perspective to be sure." When she said nothing to that, Oliver asked, "So will ye?"

Gwen stopped and turned towards him. "Will I what?" she asked, clearly confused.

It was Oliver's turn to laugh. "Be my unbiased perspective?" he asked.

"I don't know you very well, Oliver," Gwen began to object.

"So why don't we get to know each other?"

This completely threw her for a loop. Was Oliver, _the_ Oliver Wood, suggesting they spend time together? She blinked a few times, her brain trying to comprehend just exactly was being suggested.

"Gwen?" Oliver asked, slightly grinning at the sight of her confused face,

She blinked a few more times before her eyes refocused on him. "Uh, yeah?" she stammered, "Wh-What did you say?"

"Spending time together?" he repeated, "You know, as opposed to staying strangers that don't know each other?"

_He's only doing this to score point with Vanessa!_ The logical part of her brain told her. _That's the only logical reason!_

_Or maybe not!_ A small, but firm voice from the back of her mind countered. _Would it be such an impossible notion that Oliver Wood might want to spend time with__**you**__?_

"Shush!" Gwen murmured to her brain, as her confusion grew. It caused Oliver to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly, then louder, "Never mind."

"So…?" Oliver asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. If becoming friends with Oliver Wood helped get him with Vanessa faster, then she really had no choice. Vanessa was, after all, her best friend, and she'd do anything for her. And if that meant spending time with Hogwarts' most handsome Keeper amidst the murmurs of the other students, then…well, that's what she would do.

"Sure, Oliver," she answered, as brightly as she could


End file.
